1. Field
This application relates generally to vehicle-mounted illumination systems to identify and target an object.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Lasers are mounted to vehicles, e.g., land vehicles, watercraft and aircraft, to designate or illuminate targets. While illuminating or designating a target, the vehicle may track the targeted object as that targeted object moves. The targeted object may be the subject of surveillance or the subject of targeting. In the situation where the vehicle hosting the laser illuminating system is small, the vehicle is more likely to be effected by its environment. By way of example, an unmanned air vehicle (UAV) is a small vehicle that is affected by wind gusts much more so than a larger UAV or a larger manned vehicle. And because the small UAV is less stable and has higher angular body rates in wind, it cannot effectively point a laser beam steadily on a target. The UAV itself cannot be sufficiently stabilized due to the limited control effectiveness of the controlling surfaces of the UAV.
Gimbal stabilization is an option for stabilizing an illumination system on a target. Gimbals are, however, heavy, requiring strong motors and a large power consumption—neither of which are available on a small UAV.